


Night Visit

by ScholarQuirrel



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: I'm really bad at using tags please just read the fic, M/M, there's sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScholarQuirrel/pseuds/ScholarQuirrel
Summary: Lurien sees his butler in private for some personal loving.





	Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Been seeing this pairing crop up and I decided to throw a bit of content out there. Lurien's butler is named Sehen in this one and uses he/him and they/them pronouns. You get a cookie if you get where the name is from.

“Are you quite sure about this?” Sehen asked, closing the door behind Lurien as he stepped into the apartment, his mask coming off easily, a smile underneath the white facade.

“Was I not the one who offered? Unless you’ve changed your mind?” Sehen's face grew hot when he turned back to look at them, one of his hands moving to cradle their cheek tenderly. Sehen's own hands shot up to clutch at his wrist, Lurien’s soft laugh making their heart beat faster. “There’s no shame in it, my dear.”

Sehen shook his head. “No, no, not changing my mind. I just...” they drew in a quick breath, “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

As he pulled at the clasps on his cloak with a free hand, Lurien leaned down to kiss the top of Sehen's head. “Love, it is quite impossible for me to ever be disappointed by you. All I want is to share this moment. If you’ll allow me?”

Although his heart flutters like the beat of a vengefly’s wings, Sehen nods and pulls him along to the bedroom. The sparsely decorated space is lit by three candles, the soft light catching against Lurien’s eye as the flames tremble atop their wicks.

He can’t help but fidget as Lurien makes himself comfortable on their bed, every inch of his slender frame somehow managing to fit despite how much taller he was than they were. Yet, it was the look in his gaze that had Sehen all but tearing off the unneeded finery from his own shell as he clambered over Lurien rather unceremoniously, his laughter melding with the kiss he dragged them into.

“Are you excited?” Lurien gasped softly when they pulled away, instead moving lower to nip at his throat and shoulders. “Because I am.”

Sehen had no witty comeback as he felt his own eagerness building while shifting down Lurien's chest, moving to push apart his thighs so they could straddle his tail. Lurien had let them touch him before, but never quite like this, to such a degree. Their fingers dipped into the gaps between the plates of his shell and the keening cries that escaped him were some of the loveliest sounds they’d ever heard. Not even Songstress Marissa could compare to this.

The only issue he had with this was that Lurien’s size made it difficult for them to keep his constantly shifting body still long enough to be consistent with their ministrations, but after a few moments of him thrashing about, Lurien stilled with a heady sigh, Sehen's hand pressed into his midsection as he stared up at them.

“Well now, should I make this worth your while?” Trailing his fingers down between Lurien's legs, Sehen felt him tense up, an eager haze in his eye as they ghosted their touch over his slit, his breath hitching. “What am I to do with you, Lurien?” Sehen avoided making contact directly, watching amusedly as Lurien attempted to arch up against his hand, desperate for friction.

“You could touch me for starters,” he said, hissing quietly as Sehen ran a single finger over him before drawing away quickly.

“Haven’t I been doing that?” The coy response had the desired effect and Lurien spread his legs wider, practically begging.

“Please, Sehen, don’t- don’t tease,” Lurien whined, and Sehen huffed with faux annoyance, pressing the heel of their hand against him and reveling in the sharp gasp Lurien let out at their touch.

“If you insist,” Sehen hummed under his breath, easily slipping two fingers into Lurien's slit, eager and wanton as he was. It wasn’t difficult to fit inside him. There were perks to being much smaller than your partner, and being able to work four of their own digits inside of Lurien as he all but screamed for it was one of them.

For not the first time, they were thankful they lived alone, far away from the other servants’ quarters.

“Were you not so damned tall, I’d be kissing you right now,” Sehen said with a grin, knowing Lurien wasn’t really listening. As soon as Lurien’s needy cries for them to keep touching him turned to near unintelligible babbling, Sehen pulled away from him completely, bringing his slick-soaked hand up to his mouth and cleaning the mess away with their tongue as Lurien stared up at them with betrayal.

“Why didn’t you-” he started, only for Sehen to shush him, an appreciative noise leaving them as they licked off the last of him from their fingers before climbing off Lurien's tail.

“I think you’re forgetting who exactly is in control here,” they said, watching as Lurien’s antennae flicked upright, the hungry look in their eyes bringing a smile to his face even as he let out a shuttering breath. “Why should you have all the fun?” Sehen didn’t give him a chance to answer the question, instead beckoning him to shift lower, watching with barely contained eagerness as he moved to the edge of the bed. Once there, they knelt between his legs, pressing soft kisses to the inside of his thighs before just lightly caressing his slit with their thumbs, Lurien's tiny gasps of pleasure a joy to hear as Sehen rested their head against his knee.

“Is this still okay?” he asked, sincerity overcoming his anticipation for what was next as he glanced up to catch Lurien nodding.

“Yes, of course. Sehen, dear, plea- _ ah! _ ” Lurien’s words quickly dissolved into gibberish as they shoved their mouth up against him, their tongue rolling over his slit as though it were a particularly rare dessert while he screamed and wailed and pressed them further down between his legs with both hands- throwing his head back as he keened with delight.

When his thighs squeezed around their head, Sehen couldn’t help but moan into him, which only caused Lurien to cry out even more, his entire body shaking slightly as they attempted to hold down his hips. After a few moments Sehen abandoned the feeble attempt to keep his motions under control, instead preferring to clasp Lurien's hands in their own as he arched against their mouth, his slick spreading across their face.

Soon, much too soon in their opinion, Lurien was practically sobbing for them, his legs keeping them pressed into his core while Sehen continued to lavish the parts they knew would have him coming undone. And come undone he did, as Sehen let him hold them down while his body snapped taut, a long drawn out noise escaping his mouth as they found themselves slowly but carefully pulling away, their tongue flicking out to catch the slick he’d gotten on their face before they could stand.

Hurrying over to the small basin affixed to their wall, Sehen washed their face clean before returning to Lurien’s side with a damp rag, watching as his chest heaved slightly while they moved to clean him up. Whispered apologies followed when he flinched from them wiping up the remnants of the mess from his shell, but once they were done, Sehen was welcomed to contented sighs as Lurien surrounded him with his arms, kisses peppering their face as they wrapped their arms around his shoulders.

“So, was my performance satisfactory?” they asked, a hint of a laugh in their voice as Lurien let out a half-amused groan, his tired smile making their chest flutter once more as he pulled them in closer.

“Extremely. I hope I was worth the wait,” he teased, and Sehen patted his cheek before kissing him once more, contented sighs leaving them both.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing says "I Love You" like being eaten out as if you were the world's best snack.


End file.
